


The Stuff Of Nightmares

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditzy's nerves are stretched when they are trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly and he has to look after a seriously injured Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuff Of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta and for Ditxy.

This was Ditzy's worst nightmare. No doubt about it. 

It was bad enough that he was trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly in the bloody pouring rain, no, actually, it was far, far worse and yet the evening had started with so much promise.

***

Ditzy checked his weapons into the armoury and wandered slowly up to his lover's office, knowing there was no point in him hurrying because James wouldn't be ready to leave. He had hopes, though, of encouraging James to call it an early night and spend the evening with him.

He knew he'd have trouble when he found James with his nose buried in paperwork, surrounded by yet more documents. If he let him, Ditzy knew James would spend the evening, if not the night, hard at work. It just wouldn't do, and not just because Ditzy was hoping for a shag tonight, no, it would be bad for James' health to allow him to work himself into exhaustion.

Ditzy carefully considered his options and decided to go for the direct option. He firmly shut the door behind him and strolled up to James, ignoring the man's quirked eyebrow as he shoved the chair back and straddled James' lap. 

“David.” James scowled at his lover before shooting a quick glance towards the ramp outside his office. “This is not...”

Ditzy didn't give him time to finish, instead he grabbed James' face and kissed him hard while he ground his groin against James'. He bit back a smile when he felt James respond to him, thrusting upwards and fuck it felt so good when James' cock rubbed against him. Ditzy reluctantly pulled free, licking his lips as he looked into James' passion-dilated eyes. “Home, James?”

James rolled his eyes and sighed as he eyed his paperwork. “Much as that sounds wonderful, David, I have too much work to do.”

Ditzy's fingers kneaded James' shoulders, feeling how tense they were, and shook his head. “No, James. You're far too tense and need to relax.” He grinned evilly as a thought occurred to him. “Now, as your medic, I'll give you a choice. We can go home and relax this evening – a nice meal, cuddling on the sofa while you watch the news and then a long, slow and highly pleasurable shag.” 

James quirked an eyebrow. “Or?”

“I can't believe you'd turn that down,” Ditzy muttered before adding, “or we can shag here, where anyone can see us.”

James managed to look down his nose at Ditzy, even though his lover was sitting on his lap. “Oh? I think you'll find I can resist your arse.”

“Who said you'd be topping? I think you'd look bloody lovely bent over your desk, begging me for it as I take you hard.” Ditzy grinned at the needy moan James gave at that comment. “Ooh, I can see you like the sound of that.”

James bucked up against Ditzy. “Possibly.” He looked around once more before swatting Ditzy's arse. “But not here. Up.”

“It would be a bit difficult fucking you over your desk anywhere else,” Ditzy informed his lover as he settled more of his weight on James. “Although, thinking about it, I do believe you've got that desk in your study...”

“Which would be the perfect height to spank you over.” 

Ditzy's eyebrow rose and he gave James a calculating look. “Is there something you'd like to tell me about certain fantasies you've been entertaining?”

James snorted. “No, but as it would appear your cock likes the idea of you being spanked, maybe I should ask you that question?”

Ditzy squirmed as his cock gave another traitorous twitch and he leaned forward to kiss James soundly on the lips. “Only if you come home.” He continued to squirm on James' lap until his lover gave a groan and nodded. “Good. Now I was thinking we could have a long shower when we get in.”

James winkled his nose. “You could definitely do with one.”

Ditzy purposely grounded against James as his fingers tweaked his nipples through his shirt, smiling at the buck and moan James uttered. “For that, I might just have to entertain myself instead of sucking your brains out.”

“Really?” James asked as he groped Ditzy's arse firmly. “Are you sure about that?”

“I might be persuaded to forgive you.” 

“I can be very persuasive.”

James' voice was a low rumble that went straight to Ditzy's cock. 

“And I'll even consider spanking you if you're good.”

Ditzy groaned and quickly stood up, tugging James to his feet. “I can be very, very good.”

James chuckled as he swatted Ditzy's arse. “We'll see.”

***

Ditzy let his mind wonder as he sat in the passenger seat of James' Mercedes, thinking about what he and James could get up to that evening and he soon had to shift in his seat to find a comfortable position.

“Interesting thoughts?” James asked as he let his hand caress Ditzy's thigh as he changed gear. 

Before Ditzy could reply, James swore and wrenched the wheel hard, sending the car into a skid as he sought to avoid something in the road. Ditzy grabbed hold of the door and cursed when he saw the large, armoured dinosaur James had just managed to avoid. He swore even harder when he realised the now out of control car was heading straight for an anomaly.

***

Ditzy groaned as his world stopped spinning and he wondered what the hell had just happened. Slowly memory returned and he knew why he was almost hanging from his seatbelt with something – his sluggish mind supplied: the air-bag – flapping in his face. Oh fuck! They hadn't just driven through an anomaly, had they? He craned his neck and scanned everywhere, but the night was unbroken by any light but the full moon.

A quiet moan broke the stillness and had Ditzy twisting around until he could see his lover, how the hell had he forgotten him? “James!” Ditzy eyes widened as he realised the car must have impacted on James' side – the front was crushed and buckled and the steering wheel was pinning James to his seat. 

“James?” Ditzy called quietly and felt the edge of panic when he received only another moan in response. He took a deep breath and remembered every bit of training he had, slowly calming for he knew he'd be useless to James if he fell apart now. Ditzy took stock of their situation, which wasn't good. Being stuck on the wrong side of an anomaly was bad enough. Being stuck there with an injured man was even worse, even if it hadn't been James. Right, first things first. He needed to turn off the ignition and then he needed to get free of his seatbelt so he could examine James. Then he needed to get James out of the car and somewhere safe until the anomaly opened again. 

“Fuck!” Ditzy muttered again when he remembered the keys were on the far-side of the steering wheel and he'd need to be free before he could reach them. He began to wiggle and struggle with the seatbelt but it refused to release and he realised it must have been damaged in the crash. He squirmed in his seat but the seatbelt refused to give an inch, instead it retracted into its housing and held him even tighter. Bloody hell, how was he supposed to get out of here and help James? 

His knife, how the hell had he forgotten that? Maybe he'd knocked his head during the crash... but he couldn't feel any damage. Ditzy shook his head, time to worry about that later, right now he needed that knife. Maybe is he lifted his leg up he'd be able to reach it, not the easiest of things to do in a confined space and he supposed he'd owned an apology to James when he'd vetoed Ditzy's idea of shagging in the Merc due to lack of room. At the time Ditzy had accused him of being more worried about his upholstery than his lover's needs. 

Finally, with a lot of effort and contorting himself, Ditzy managed to unsheathe the blade and, once he'd wedged his feet for stability, he sawed through the seatbelt and breathed a sigh of relief when it released him. 

He carefully shifted his feet and moved until he was leaning against the dashboard. He took another calming breath when he carefully checked James' pulse and felt along the back of his neck for any obvious damage. Ditzy's eyes closed in relief when he found nothing broken, especially as he could smell petrol. The choice between possibly paralysing his lover or leaving him to burn would have been easy, but bloody heartbreaking. But, neither the cool, clammy skin he could feel when he touched James' check nor the shallow, rapid breaths James was taking boded well, especially when coupled with his weak and rapid pulse. Any injury in the past could be bloody deadly, and even the broken ribs he suspected James had would slow them down if they had to outrun a predator. 

Ditzy shook his head, there was little point worrying about what might happen when he should be checking James and getting him out of his mangled pride-and-joy. He gently tapped his fingers on James' check. “James?”

James mumbled something and turned his face towards Ditzy, almost causing Ditzy to swear again when he saw the blood painting the right side of James' face red. Not the blood, for Ditzy knew even minor head injured bleed a lot, but because he now had a good idea of what had happened. Airbags only worked if they had room to expand and from the crumpled front of the car, Ditzy doubted James' had. “James? I'm going to get you out, OK.” When James gave a weak nod and an even weaker smile, Ditzy managed his own smile – the reassuring one he'd practised as a medic – and added, “Nothing to worry about, James.” Ditzy knew James didn't believe his smile from the slightly quirked eyebrow his lover managed. 

Ditzy gripped his knife firmly and, shielding his face, smashed the glass on the passenger side window before using the knife to remove all shards from the frame, the last thing he wanted was to be injured as well. He squirmed and twisted as he wiggled free and dropped the few feet to the ground. 

He quickly scanned his surroundings for any threat before moving around to James' side of the car. Bugger! Ditzy looked at the crumpled door and knew it wouldn't open easily. How the hell was he going to get James out? The window might be smashed – explaining how James' face had been injured – but Ditzy still couldn't just haul James out, not only did he suspect James had broken ribs but the steering column needed to be moved out of the way first. The smell of petrol reminded Ditzy he needed to turn the engine off and at least the car was angled so he could just lean in and switch it off. With his ear so close to James' chest, Ditzy could hear the sounds of crepitus – the popping and grating of bones that was the sign of broken ribs. He had to get James out, but how... fuck! He really wasn't thinking straight. 

Ditzy moved to the boot of the car and tried to open it, cursing when it refused to open and he remembered that it locked automatically. He needed the keys to open them and they were still in the ignition. Ditzy hurried back to James' window and gave a rueful shrug at James' breathy rebuke, “Ditz.”

Once he'd opened the boot, Ditzy wondered what on earth he could use to force the door. He smiled when he spotted the jack, he hoped he'd be able to use it to not only get the door open but to force the steering wheel off James' chest. If he couldn't, he wasn't sure how he'd get James out of the car and... Ditzy shook his head, now was not the time to worry about that. 

The whiff of petrol had Ditzy pause when he returned to the front of the car, the last thing he needed was to strike a spark which put pay to his original idea of using the jack to batter the door open. Maybe he could wedge it inside and push the door open... no, where would he put it and what if the door held solid, not to mention what damage it might do to James if it slipped. Ditzy dropped the jack and returned to rooting through the boot, maybe there was something he could use to try to jimmy the door open? Spanners, wrenches, the wheel brace... hmm, maybe. He tested its strength and well, even if it broke it might still do the job. Thinking about things breaking, Ditzy quickly moved to the passenger side again to open the glove box and dig out a pair of driving gloves. They'd hopefully provide him with some protection if the brace slipped or broke. 

Ditzy spared a moment to check on James, he really didn't like the blue tinge to his lover's lips or the way he was breathing and it was clear that every breathe was painful for James. The sooner he had James out and began to treat him, the better Ditzy would feel.

“Just as well you're not on the clock.” 

James' breathless comment had Ditzy smiling, if his lover could still snark. “Be with you in a minute.”

“I do hope you aren't going to damage my car.”

“James, love, you do realise your car is a write-off, assuming we ever manage to drag it home?” Ditzy told him as he found a gap in the door to position the wheel brace. “Now, just relax and let me get you out of there.” Ditzy closed his eyes for a brief moment, praying to a God he didn't believe in, and carefully began to apply pressure to the brace. An ominous crack had Ditzy pause and – hoping it was the door rather than the brace – he continued in his attempt to open the stubborn door. There was a sharp crack and the brace broke, snapping dangerously close to Ditzy's fingers and gouging the paintwork. 

“Ditz!”

“I know, I'm damaging your car.” Ditzy almost snapped as the door remained firmly closed. Bloody hell, how was he going to get James out now?

“Leave me, David.” James' voice was firm, if slightly weak, as he continued, “There's no need for both of us to die and before you say otherwise, I can smell the petrol.”

“Fuck you, James Lester!” Ditzy snapped before calming and adding, “I'm not leaving you so don't ask me to.” Ditzy leaned in to kiss James. “I'll get you out even if I have to dismantle your bloody car part by part.” 

“You can bloody well repair it if you do.” 

Ditzy didn't like the way James was gasping between almost every word and, well, he wasn't convinced he'd get the door open in time and maybe he didn't have to. “Stay there.”

“I wasn't planning to go anywhere.”

Ditzy almost ran around the car and clambered back into the passenger side to lay belly down and, as his hands reached to release the steering wheel and move it off James' chest, he froze and just stared at James' leg. Bugger! “James?”

“I'm still here.”

“Can you wiggle your toes?”

“Perfectly easily,” James replied before adding after a pause, “although I can't move my legs and they ache.”

Ditzy sighed softly and he carefully laid a hand on James' thigh. “Tell me if this hurts.” He ran his hand down and over James' leg, receiving only winces and a bitten off curse in respond when he prodded an area slightly too hard. “Well, I think you're only bruised. I'll check the other one when I've moved the steering column.” He patted James' thigh before wrestling with the column but it wouldn't budge. “Fuck!”

“Ditzy?” Ditzy felt a hand stroke through his hair soothingly. “You've done all you can.”

“James!” 

“Shh, Dit... David. Don't make me make it an order.” James caressed the back of Ditzy's neck in a way that would normally be arousing. “Besides, the anomaly might open in time.”

“I'm not leaving you here, James, and with that head injury, you can't order me to, either.” Ditzy tried desperately to think of some way to release James. Maybe the seat motors still worked, but could he risk a spark from them? Ditzy knew he didn't have any other choice left and pressed the control to move the seat backwards. He could hear the motor grinding and then, the seat gave a lurch backwards, accompanied by a cry of pain from James. Ditzy didn't have time to worry, he needed to get James out now and if that meant hurting him... it was a damn sight better than leaving him in the death-trap his car was rapidly becoming. He hit the recliner control and hoped the seat would go all the way back then, maybe, he could get James out of the back door, it hadn't looked damaged. 

James looked up at him once he was flat on his back and managed to quirk his eyebrow even though he was gasping in pain, “I know you wanted sex, David, but there is a time and a place, and this isn't it.”

“I doubt you'd be up to much.” Ditzy told him as he used his knife to cut James free of his seatbelt before quickly running his hands over his body to check for injuries. “Now, lie there and concentrate on breathing. I'm going to come around that side and get you out of the back door.” Ditzy paused for a moment before adding, “It will bloody hurt.”

“Oh good, I'm so looking forward to it.” 

Ditzy found himself hesitating when he had the door open, knowing he was about to put James through agony. Not that he had a choice and the smell of petrol was becoming stronger. He grasped James beneath his arms and took a deep breath as he pulled James from the car. The scream James uttered brought tears to Ditzy's eyes as he dragged his now unconscious lover a safe distance from the car and into the limited shelter provided by a corpse of trees. Ditzy hesitated for a moment and put James into the recovery position before returning to the car, at the least he needed the first aid kit in the boot, and while, it made sense to get everything else that would aid their survival until the anomaly reopened before the car did explode.

As quickly as possible, Ditzy dragged the contents of the boot over to James, before returning for James' jacket, the blanket on the back seat and the sweets he'd noticed in the glove box, it wasn't much but he'd survived on less. 

He dropped to his knees beside James and quickly started a thorough check for injures. James' pulse was still rapid and weak and his colour was still too blue for Ditzy's liking. He needed to treat James and carefully shifted his lover onto his back. His fingers were quick and well-trained when it came to undoing James' shirt, although Ditzy hissed in a breath when he saw the bruise forming on the right side of James' chest. Even worse, the section of ribs underlying the bruise was moving in when James inhaled and out when he exhaled. Buggeration! Paradoxical chest movements meant serious trouble, all he needed, as if James having broken ribs wasn't bad enough, he'd had to go one better and have flail chest. Simple broken ribs Ditzy could deal with and even if they were stuck here, James would recover... flail chest was a whole different story. 

Ditzy took a deep, calming breath. James was depending on him and panicking wouldn't help. He took a few moment to remember the first aid techniques for flail chest and opened the first aid kit, looking through the bandages for something suitable to stabilise the free-moving section of ribs. Finally he found a suitably sized dressing and placed it over James' injury, before tearing off several lengths of tape to hold it firmly in position. Once he was happy with the dressing and that it wouldn't interfere with James' breathing, Ditzy bound James' upper right arm to his side and carefully bent the elbow to lay the forearm across James' chest before binding it into position as a splint and carefully turning James onto his injured side in an attempt to stabilise his ribs, at least for now. He quickly ran through the check list once more, he thought he had done everything, but couldn't help worrying that he'd missed something important. No, he was sure he'd done everything he could, except for calling an ambulance and wherever they were had a woeful lack of mobile coverage. 

Ditzy sighed softly and quickly used some of the sterile water to clean James' face. As he'd expected, the head wound was minor and he quickly stuck a dressing over it. Likewise, James' legs proved to be badly bruised rather than anything more serious, he'd be stiff and sore for a few days... but they'd be better long before James was capable of walking on them again. 

Finally, he shook out and tucked the blanket around James before sitting beside him. He knew there was nothing more he could do for James but hold his hand and talk to him, softly and encouragingly. Every so often he looked up from James to scan the horizon for danger and for the anomaly. When his gaze fell back to James' lax face, Ditzy found himself pleading, “Please, James love. Wake up. Don't leave me.” Shit! Ditzy hadn't meant to say that out loud, he knew better, that James might still be able to hear him even though he lay unresponsive. He should be encouraging his lover to fight, not telling him how fucking worried he was, that he feared James might not survive.

His worry grew with each passing moment as James breathing was far too rapid and shallow to be doing him much good and his skin was still clammy and cold. The only good sign Ditzy could see was that the blue colour to James' skin had improve slightly. It was hard to sit there, holding James' hand, knowing he was badly injured and that he couldn't do anything more for him except hope that rescue came in time. He took a deep breath and lifted James' limp hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his palm. “I love you, James.”

Tears flowed down Ditzy's face when he heard James' voice, weak and croaky, “Love you too.” Hope was growing in his heart now that James was awake, growing even more when he saw the flare of an anomaly and the sight of his team appearing through the flickering portal. 

Holding James' hand tightly, Ditzy called out, “You took your bloody time.”


End file.
